


My heart floats around in my body when I'm with You

by Yuulittledemon



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Hugs, Mentioned Hikawa Hina, Mentioned Hikawa Sayo, Mentioned Shirokane Rinko, Mentioned Udagawa Ako, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulittledemon/pseuds/Yuulittledemon
Summary: Because of how much Roselia has been working those past few weeks, Yukina wants to give presents to her dear members. So of course, she asks Lisa to go present shopping with her.
Relationships: Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	My heart floats around in my body when I'm with You

“Yukina ! Hey! I’m right here!”

Putting back her silver bang behind her ear while sighing, Minato Yukina, the famous singer of Roselia, waves back at a very usual energetic Lisa before taking a hold of her friend’s hand.

“Hey. You got everything we need?”

The brown haired teen smiles brightly and motions to the multiple bags on her right arm, “Yes I do chief! We’ve got a lot of things to buy today.”, the bassist lets out a giggle that never fails to make the other smile before continuing, “It was hard to know what Sayo would want, since she never talks about what she’d like to have, so I visited Hina and got an answer~”

Satisfied with the result, Yukina nods while tightening the hold of Lisa’s warm hand, not at all surprised that her friend found a way to get what they needed, “Good.”

After walking for a while in the quiet streets of their town, Lisa humming a song while Yukina enjoys the company of her childhood friend, the two Roselia members stop before a gaming store and finally start their busy journey.

“You know Yukina”, the said girl looks up towards her friend besides her, stopping her research on the new RPG game Ako talks so much about those days, “It’s really nice of you to get presents for everyone. I’m sure they’re all going to be so surprised! After all, nothing special really happened.” Ignoring the obvious smirk the bassist wears Yukina only nods, looking back down to where various video games jackets are arranged alphabetically in hope to hide her blushing cheeks.

“Everyone works hard those days. They deserve something in return.” Heart beating faster at Lisa’s melodic laugh, Yukina has a hard time hiding her smile when the other bumps fondly into her, mumbling about her response being ‘so Yukina like’ and wanting to kiss her head which the silver haired makes sure to ignore if she doesn’t want to die of embarrassment in public.

“Oh look! Isn’t that the favourite game character of Rinko?” And with that, they’re back on searching for gifts to give to their band members. Yukina will have to admit that it is quite entertaining. Even if she has no interest in what her other members, her _friends_ , like, the anticipation of wanting to know how they’re going to react to their surprise is enough for her to enjoy her day. It makes her want to do this more often.

“Aww Yukina you’re so cute…” Acutely aware of Lisa’s sparkling eyes on her, Yukina once again turns around in attempts to hide her embarrassment, her friend’s hand in hers reminding the third year she isn’t able to escape Lisa’s admiring gaze. Faking a cough and tugging on her friend’s hand, Yukina mumbles, “Let’s just go to the next shop…”, earning a joyful ‘yes sir!’ from the bassist.

Feeling Lisa’s hand on her arm, Yukina shifts her attention on her childhood friend, eyes widening immediately, “Woah look at those cute earrings I found Yukina!”, taking with trembling hands the jewelry, Yukina’s usual sharp eyes soften at the adorable cat shaped earrings until she comes back to her senses, the sound of people talking nearby reminding the singer that she is still in public.

“Yeah it’s, it’s really, cute…” Cursing her mind for tricking her into hearing cute cats meow in the distance, Yukina dismisses the earrings with her hand and goes back to whatever she was doing before.

Ah yes, she was looking for a present for Lisa. She’s been at it for almost 20 minutes. Of course, Yukina knows perfectly what Lisa wants, it’s just that every time she finds something the brown haired girl notices it as well. Maybe asking Lisa to come with her was a bad idea.

“What are we doing here anyways? I’m pretty sure we won’t find Sayo’s present in this type of store.” Lisa’s questioning gaze burns on Yukina’s back. Of course, she was bound to notice, her friend always is the type to understand things quickly. “I just thought you’d like to come here since we’re going out. It’s your favourite store after all.” Surprisingly buying her lie, Lisa’s eyes sparkle, the bassist embracing the silver haired in a warm hug, rubbing her head on Yukina’s already red cheek, earning the attention of some other customer.

“Yeah yeah… Go on and let go of me already.” Lisa’s only response is a wink as she jumps around the store, a wide smile on her face as she looks around. Yukina would be lying if she said she didn’t like the attention her friend has been giving her. Shaking her head, Roselia’s leader is back on her mission, finally able to get her friend a present now that she’s gone.

“Ah~ What a long day it was!”

Arms linked and multiple bags in hand, our two childhood friends walk back to their homes, tired up from all the shopping they did this afternoon. Yukina closes her eyes for a second, taking in the cold wind hitting her face and the warm figure of her friend linked to her. It was a really good day.

“I really can’t wait to see the other’s surprised face!” The bassist lets out a giggle, “Hopefully I got Ako’s shirt size right, our kid keeps on growing those days!” Not at all having the energy to respond, Yukina only hums, her feet almost colliding with Lisa’s at how close they are.

The silence is calming and the scenery makes the singer feel all sorts of new feelings. Yukina would like to always share her arm with Lisa at this time of the day. It feels… Good. It feels like when Yukina has her mic in hand on stage. It feels right. Everything feels right and it’s a blessing. Turning her head to her right, the third year looks up at her childhood friend, taking the time to take in Lisa’s peaceful gaze ahead of her. The sun is shining on her face yet it doesn’t seem to bother her, her hair is all over the place but not in a bad way, it makes Yukina want to brush her hand through it, feel her soft locks on her fingers, and maybe, feel every strand of brown hair on her lips.

“Yukina?” Lisa’s gaze is on hers, the silver haired almost missing the way it shifts for a moment to her lips, her head tilting to the side when she doesn’t respond, “Yeah?” her voice is soft and almost inaudible but Lisa heard her, “Thank you,” there’s a silence, “for today.” The singer nods and there’s no exchange after that. It’s only now that she realizes they’ve stopped walking, and suddenly Lisa’s gaze on her feels overwhelming. She doesn’t let go of her arm however. Lisa doesn’t either.

“Let’s go home?” It’s a simple question yet Yukina doesn’t know how to respond. But like always, she doesn’t need to since Lisa reads her like an open book. And they’re back on track, arms linked and gaze ahead of them, walking peacefully towards their home, heart beats matching and mind at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> "Yukina and Lisa being moms and going out to get presents for the other members 26/10/18"
> 
> An ooooold idea I had that I finally wrote!!! For some reason I've been wanting to write drabbles and ideas I had in my note book for a while and here I am! Yukina and Lisa aren't even my OTP but writing this makes me want them to be real. I also want a girlfriend now. Or a partner in general. PLEASE
> 
> Lmao I'm jokin anyways! I want to write more bandori stuff but I nerver get the courage to... So I'm super happy I got to write today! I usually don't post as soon as I'm finished but I'm super happy, and this isn't a huge fic it's only here to make people smile and have more bandori content so yeah! I hope you enjoyed ^^
> 
> Title inspired by TXT's 'Roller coaster' , since I was listening to this song while writing the end part.
> 
> 23/02/20


End file.
